malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Darujhistan
Darujhistan [de-'ruh'-schistan] was the largest, most influential and last of the Free Cities on Genabackis.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.156 It had been called the "City of Cities" and was located on the southern shore of Lake Azur, in the centre of the continent. Darujhistan was mainly populated by people of Daru and Gadrobi descentGardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.710. It was said that the city was built on rumoursGardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.217 According to the scholar Mammot, when rumours of the presence of a Jaghut barrow in the Gadrobi Hills spread, the influx of fortune seekers led to the founding of Darujhistan. The rumours themselves were based on indigenous Gadrobi tribe legends. No barrow was found and the origin of the saying 'born on a rumour' was now unknown to most.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.370 Topography A wharf sprawled along the shore of Lake Azur.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.177 From there, inland from Gadrobi district's harbor, the city rose in four tiers climbing eastward. Ramped cobblestone streets, worn to a polished mosaic, marked Gadrobi district's five Trade Streets. They were the only routes through Marsh district and the next tier, Lakefront district. Beyond Lakefront's crooked aisles twelve wooden gates opened into Daru district. From there, another twelve gates which were manned by the City Watch and barred by iron portcullis, connected the lower and upper cities.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.194/195 The estates of Darujhistan nobility as well as its publicly known sorcerers were located on the fourth and highest tier. Majesty Hall, where each day the Council gathered sat on a flat-topped hill which was found at the intersection of Old King's Walk and View Street. The hill was encircled by a narrow park, with sandstrewn pathways winding among centuries-old acacias. A castle had once stood upon Majesty Hill and at the park's entrance, near High Gallows Hill, stood a massive rough-hewn gate, it's last-surviving remnant.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.195 The rooftops of Darujhistan consisted of a crowded array of flat tops , arched gables, coned towers, belfries and platforms, preventing sunlight from reaching most of it's streets.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.177/178 Some roof tiles were tarredGardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.182 others made of ceramic.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.186 Some houses were made from brickGardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.188 and the windows of at least some were fitted with thin panes of glassGardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.198 others were shuttered. In tenement buildings, doorways to individual abodes might have curtains rather than solid doors.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.189 The city had over twenty-thousand narrow alleys, barely wide enough for a two-wheeled cart, and an unknown number of major avenues and wider thoroughfares. At least some of the unlit alleys were cobbled and strewn with rubbish.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.183 Law and order The city was ostensibly ruled by the Noble Council from Majesty Hall but also, behind the scenes, by the members of the T'orrud Cabal. The Assassins' Guild was another factor in the constant power struggle in Darujhistan. Evaluating how the city operated, Baruk, the unofficial leader of the cabal, told Anomander Rake that the council was the city's machine and although a place of bickering and pettiness, still a place which got things done. He told Rake that the use of the Assassins' Guild provided the noble families with a measure of control over their vendettas, arguments and so forth and that without them the city would have long ago succumbed to civil war.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.438/439 Charged with upholding the laws passed by the council was the City Watch, whose members would patrol the shadowy streets bearing globed lanterns. According to Mammot, Darujhistan's 'army' consisted of a handful of noble sons who did nothing but strut back and forth on Whore Street.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.185 The underworld of Darujhistan Apart from the Assassins' Guild, Darujhistan had a flourishing number of thieves. Amongst the thin hemp clothes lines spanning the streets of the city were others, made out of wrapped wire and securely bolted to the walls, forming what was called the 'Monkey Road' by the thieves.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.187/188 Culture Writing was done on parchment. It was customary to wear black upon the death of a relative.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.226 Climate Around the time of the year when Darujhistan celebrated the Gedderone Fête, the city often experienced rains coming from the north.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.225 The gas supply The extensive excavations at the time of the hunt for the fabled Jaghut barrow lead to the discovery of underground caverns of gas.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13 UK MMPB p.425 From around 260 BS onwards, the gas was channelled to provide light for the city.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.178 It was the only known city to use natural gas in this way. The distinct blue flame produced by burning natural gas cast a sapphire glow into the sky at night.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.194 Darujhistan was sometimes referred to as the "City of Blue Fire".Toll the Hounds, Chapter 1, UK HC p.13Toll the Hounds, Chapter 3, UK HC p.81 Almost all but the major streets of the city had no direct sunlight. Some of those streets and alleys were lit by gas torches which were hollowed shafts that gripped a pumice stone with fingers of black iron. The gas for those torches was drawn from the underground caverns and controlled by massive valves, then fed through ancient pitted copper pipes. Only major avenues and thoroughfares were lit by gas, over twenty-thousand narrow alleys remained unsupplied. Gas was also used by the wealthy, like House D'Arle for example, to illuminate parts of their property.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.179 Occasionally fires would break out and flames might reach hundreds of feet into the sky. The workers servicing the gas supply were called the Greyfaces. Notable Inhabitants * Baruk: High alchemist and member of the T'orrud Cabal * Coll: Onetime city councillor and aristocrat, also a drunk and a regular at the Phoenix Inn. * Crokus: A young thief and nephew to Mammot. * Kruppe: A fence, a regular at the Phoenix Inn and a man of surprising depths. * Mammot: A mage, historian of Darujhistan, uncle to Crokus, member of the T'orrud Cabal. * Murillio: A courtier and regular at the Phoenix Inn. * Rallick Nom: An assassin and a regular at the Phoenix Inn. * Vorcan: High Mage, Master of Assassins and member of the T'orrud Cabal. In Gardens of the Moon After the Siege of Pale, the Malazan Empire shifted its focus of attention to Darujhistan. The city provided the location for the majority of events from chapter five onwards. A large faction of the council, led by Turban Orr, hoped that by declaring neutrality they would be spared the fate of Pale. Orr tried to gain the support of the alchemist Baruk by promising that the mages of the city would be safe under the declaration. Baruk however declined to be drawn in and Orr told him that even without his help, a majority support reached that night would ensure the vote to go in favour of his proposals.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.184Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.203/205 Orr did not know that Baruk, unofficial leader of the mages of the T'orrud Cabal, was already negotiating the support of the Lord of Moon's Spawn, Anomander Rake against the expected invasion. Neither of the men realized that an advance contingent of the Malazan Empire had already infiltrated the city. A squad of Bridgeburners under Sergeant Whiskeyjack, was busily mining the major intersections of Darujhistan with Moranth munitions. At the same time, attempts by the Malazans to contact the local Assassins' Guild were thwarted by Rake's Tiste Andii nighthunters who wiped out a large part of the guild in ambushes. Events came to a head at a fete organized by Lady Simtal where the appearance of the Jaghut Tyrant Raest caused havoc. The fight against him resulted in the appearance of a new Azath House. During the fete, the Malazans made contact with the mistress of the guild, Vorcan, who took on the contract to kill the members of the T'orrud Cabal. She killed three of them but was wounded and took refuge in the newly arisen Azath House. The Malazans decided against detonating the intersections once they realized that, due to the presence of the gas supply in those locations, doing so would set the entire city ablaze. Amongst those who played a large part throughout the events, were regular patrons of the Phoenix Inn in Darujhistan. In Deadhouse Gates Fiddler received a box of Moranth Munitions, sent to him by Quick Ben. When he asked what the mage had said about the source, the reply was that it came from the Blue City's streets. It is highly likely that this was a cryptic reference to the Munitions used previously to mine the intersections.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.810 Trivia Icarium built the Wheel of Ages in Darujhistan.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xvi Notes and References pl:Darudżystan Category:Cities Category:Darujhistan Category:Genabackis